Rockshade
Rockshade is a black tomRevealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest with a torn earRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 149 and a stumpy black tail. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Rock is first seen when Firestar and Sandstorm protect his mother, Clover, and his littermates from a fox. When Clover chooses to join SkyClan, she is renamed Clovertail and Rock is made Rockkit, and his siblings gain Clan names as well. :When he and his littermates are playing one day, they find themselves in the cave with the shining moss, and go back to the main part of the camp. Rockkit claims they saw shiny cats there. No one believed them at first, but eventually a patrol was sent to investigate. The cave then became known as the Whispering Cave. He is one of the kits who almost drowns in the gorge when they first saw the cave. :When Petal and Rainfur come to the gorge with their kits Mint and Sage, Rockkit and his siblings are seen being excited that they weren't the littlest cats in the gorge anymore. :He is made a SkyClan apprentice at the end of Firestar's Quest, and is given Cherrytail as his mentor. ''SkyClan's Destiny :He and his siblings, Tinypaw and Bouncepaw, have become warriors. Their names are Rockshade, Tinycloud and Bouncefire. :When Billystorm leaves to go back to his Twoleg Nest because of the snow, Rock comments that Billystorm only likes to be involved in the fun stuff and goes home when there's work to be done. :Leafstar chooses him, his brother Bouncefire, Ebonyclaw, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Snookpaw to go look at the unused dens further along the gorge. He helps Mintpaw climb up to the higher caves when she couldn't reach the next crack. When Leafstar tells them about Ancient SkyClan, he says he wishes he were a descendant of an Ancient SkyClan cat. Then he mentions that he is strong unlike some cats, and Leafstar knows he means the daylight-warriors. :During Leafstar’s dream, she sees Rockshade and his siblings on their vigil. Then when she wakes up, he and his siblings are bickering about where to hunt. :After Sagepaw falls from the cliff, Echosong asks Rockshade to lay down so she could compare his leg to Sagepaw’s. He also complains when Leafstar tells him to go on a hunting patrol, saying he wants to join the training session. Billystorm tells him that when your Clan leader tells you to do something, you do it. Rockshade doesn’t say anything back to him but gives Billystorm a glare. Then he mutters to Cherrytail, “What would a ''kittypet ''know about it?” :During the battle with the rats, he joins Sharpclaw’s patrol to kill the rats once they flee from their nests. He is seen fighting off a rat that had its teeth clamped onto his shoulder. Leafstar comes to help him and he thanks her. :Before the Gathering, his sister, Tinycloud, challenges him to race up to the SkyRock. Cora then asks what the SkyRock is and he explains it to her. When Billystorm tells Leafstar about seeing SkyClan cats in the Twolegplace, he mentions that Rockshade was in the patrol. :He and his brother, Bouncefire come up with an idea to get revenge on the Twoleg who had trapped Petalnose and Shrewtooth. They say they can use their SkyClan skills to climb up a tree while some other cats lure the Twoleg underneath the tree. Then the cats in the tree would jump out and attack the Twoleg. Coal interrupts and says you shouldn’t attack the Twoleg, along with the other Twolegplace cats. When they decide to scare the Twoleg rather than fight it, Rockshade is chosen, along with Cora and Bouncefire, to lead the dog away because they are fast runners. :During the battle against Dodge's group, he is attacked by a cream-colored she-cat. Leafstar goes to his aid and together they drove her off. Then they help a queen named Nutmeg escape from the battle with her kits. Nutmeg says that they are on the other side in the fight, but Rockshade tells her that kits took no sides and that they are the responsibility of everyone. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Clovertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Brother: :Bouncefire: Sister: :Tinycloud: Tree Quotes: References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors